breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
Heidi
Heidi is a vampire and a member of the Volturi guard. She is the one who brings humans to them to satisfy their thirst with her ability to attract people. Her way of dressing has earned her the appellation of "fisher" and "bait". Heidi's main responsibility in the Volturi is arranging elaborate ploys to bring human victims to Volterra. She might orchestrate a contest where the prize is an all-expenses-paid vacation to some random location, or a job position with an amazing salary. Most of the victims never hear the word Volterra, and don't even know they are being taken to Italy. She uses numerous jets and other vehicles and props in her efforts to attract. Once a victim has met Heidi it is difficult for him or her to refuse any invitation from her. Biography Early life Heidi was born in the 16th century in Germany. She was changed by a vampire named Hilda and lived with her coven for several years (which was joined by Noela, Mary, Victoria and Anne), before the Volturi accused them for attracting too much attention to themselves. In truth, Aro wanted to acquire Heidi to his "collection". Right after Hilda was executed, Chelsea bound Heidi to the Volturi and made her betray her own coven. Aside from herself, Victoria was the only one who survived, until she was killed by Edward Cullen in 2006. Heidi's job is to bring tourists and visitors from outside Volterra, as Alice explained to Bella on the plane trip to Italy that luring prey from beyond the city not only prevents hunting within the area but also gives the guard something to do when they are not annihilating law-breakers or protecting the city from exposure. ''New Moon'' Heidi makes a short appearance in New Moon, where she lures a group of tourists of all ages into the Volturi's lair to be preyed upon by their members. Their screams are heard when Bella, Edward, and Alice are departing, signaling that the frenzy has begun, and the vampires are feasting. ''Breaking Dawn'' She is only briefly mentioned as part of the Volturi guard in Forks for the immortal child crisis after mistaking Renesmee Cullen for such one. After the situation is cleared, she departs to Volterra with her coven. Physical appearance Heidi is described as gorgeous and statuesque with long, lustrous mahogany hair and long legs that make her 5'10" tall, and her beauty is comparable to Rosalie. By wearing blue contacts over red irises, her eyes become violet. Her voice is described as silky. Physical attraction It is stated that, like Rosalie Hale, her beauty is exceptional, mesmerizing and unforgettable, and supported by her ability to physically appeal to people, human or vampire. Though resisting her attraction is possible, it's hard to succeed, especially if she is trying hard to attract someone. Aro found her power useful in fishing for "food", as anyone who comes near her find her overwhelmingly appealing, and so bound her to the Volturi with Chelsea's gift. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, her power works on a mind basis, and therefore can be rendered impotent by Bella's shield. Etymology Heidi is named after Stephenie Meyer's sister Heidi, after her siblings wished to be mentioned in the saga. Film portrayal In New Moon, Heidi is played by Noot Seear. Appearances * New Moon **''New Moon'' film * Breaking Dawn